<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry loving. by emaynestylinson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603512">Strawberry loving.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaynestylinson/pseuds/emaynestylinson'>emaynestylinson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanmade one shot, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Shot, Zayn Malik - Freeform, one direction - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaynestylinson/pseuds/emaynestylinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam surprises Zayn with the house of his dreams and together they go on the journey of moving in together. Hope you enjoy this one shot I did a while back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Payne - Relationship, Zayn Malik - Relationship, Ziam Mayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberry loving.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did I ever tell you I love watching you drive?" Zayn asked about 10 minutes into the drive. They were still in Central London at this point.  They were driving back to Bradford for a quiet little holiday.                  </p><p>"yes I know you love to watch me drive you also love to tease me while I am driving Too." Liam smirked,placing one of his hands on zayns inner thigh &amp; the other hand on his steering wheel looking forward his eyes watching the road.  </p><p> </p><p>Yes i do," zayn giggled  " It's the way you sit so relaxed with your legs open &amp; one hand casually resting on your thigh. Although sometimes you drive with two hands and that's sexy too because I love your hands. They're strong hands &amp; I love the way your forearms flex when you grip the wheel. Then there's your face. I'm looking at your profile when you're driving. Your chiselled jawline, your scruff when you don't shave, that deep dimple in your chin. You're just - you're really sexy when you're driving okay?"</p><p>Liam sends a quick glance zayns way &amp; smiles blushly. He can't help but feel the pit of butterflies stirring up in his stomach from how much love he has for zayn. The tall dark hair dark eyes captured his heart years ago &amp; nothing has managed to let it go since." Oh stop it zayn I'm not that sexy" zayn shush him while putting his hand over Liam's tapping it playfully who's rest comfortably on zayns inner thigh.</p><p>"you are now stop it before I make you pull this car over &amp; I prove it."liam catches zayn smirk out the corner of his eye. </p><p>Liam smirks looking down biting his lip." Don't worry we'll be in Bradford soon enough pumpkin." Zayn wraps his fingers around Liam's hand squeezing to reassuring he heard Liam's answer as he looks out the window loving the view of central city he always tried to convince Liam to move here as zayn like to call it the city of wonders &amp; where dreams come true, Liam unfortunately disagrees. He likes to fight &amp; say this city is nothing but money hungry which will one day burn from the government in power zayn can't completely disagree as he's seen it happen before so his big dreams of living in the city will have to be just a fantasy for now.<br/>It doesn't matter where he's at though as long as liam is by his side with their combined 4 dogs he's happy &amp; set.</p><p> </p><p>Zayn decided to bring it up anyways" so babe are you still against us moving to the city? Cause I feel like we can make a little town house so nice" zayn chirs up. Looking all pretty eye at liam who is still driving almost reaching their destination.</p><p>Liam rolled his eyes for the second time that day, once again he keeps bringing up a subject that was already dismissed.” Z I already told you how I felt about the situation, I just don’t think I personally would feel like I fit in with the city life, but if you want you’re more than welcome to get your studio apartment for your art” Liam responded back. </p><p>Zayn thought for a moment. I mean sure he does have a point Zayn does need a place to put all of his artwork especially if He wants to open a art gallery someday, but he also want to have a nice cozy small home with him and their dogs.</p><p> </p><p>“Leeyummmm” Zayn say his name in loving baby voice because in most cases He normally win it over.” Babe come on can we just look &amp; if we don’t find anything I promise I’ll let it go, I wanna start a life closer to my family,we’ll so far from everybody, I just feel like it would be easier yanno?” I say creasing his hand sweetly with my hand over the car consul.</p><p>“Z, babe, now you know I love you a lot, but we have already been over this several times I’ve made my decision it’s not gonna change I’m sorry if you think it will” Liam said briefly glancing at Zayn through a side glaze. </p><p>Zayn sighs feeling Defeated.”fine” he says quietly- Taking his hand off of Liam’s that was once on the consul.</p><p>Liam bites his lip feeling the mood shift in the car. As far as zayn knows he’s against this but what zayn doesn’t know is that him &amp; zayn vacation is actually a surprise for zayn to see a mansion that Liam might’ve secretly bought, signed a lease with their names &amp; everything while they were on tour, he wanted to wait till the perfect timing or for zayns birthday or their 5 year anniversary but he feels with everything going on right now with management &amp; the band- he throws his first plan to wait out the window, because he realizes in life there’s never a perfect time but in the moment right now.&amp; to Liam right now this seems like the perfect time. </p><p>•••••</p><p>After about 30 more minutes of driving liam ends up making it to their destination, Liam ends up driving up a shriveled rocky pathway that lead up to a big black metal Gates,he briefly stopped the car to type in the security code for the house gates to open., after the gates open he drives his way up through the circled round front entrance reaching the top of the driveway to showcase a big black and white mansion.</p><p>He parks the car leaving the car on with some AC for Zayn who is asleep after that he jumps out  the car shutting the door quietly not to awake a sleepy zayn. </p><p>Once he reaches the back side of the range rover he picks up some of their heavy bags along with some of their other belongings. </p><p>Once he has everything set up through the house with their belongings.</p><p>he turns on some decorative romantic lights he set up weeks ago with Niall throughout the whole house to illuminate the white black gold interior design of the mansion. He quickly makes his way up to the second floor of the mansion where he reaches the hallway to start whethering the hallway into the bedroom with red rose petals.</p><p>in the bedroom there is a big black flatscreen TV imported into the wall under the tv there is a black marble fireplace, the floor is wrapped with black gray marble flooring he has their king-size shared bed to the middle of the room following along side the black and grey marble flooring there is a big walk in bathroom with a hot tub tub/a standup walk-in shower. After checking to make sure that everything is set up &amp; every electric is turned on. He sets up some red,yellow,black candles threw out the black dressers along inside the bed room. </p><p>After everything is done getting set up- he quickly makes his way downstairs to awake his husband who is still adorably cuddled asleep up inside the passager seat in the rang rover. </p><p>Liam swears zayn can sleep through a hurricane &amp; a tornado with how deeply he sleeps.</p><p>Liam opens the range passenger side car door quietly, once open he gently rub Zayn‘s cheek whispering sweet nothings into his ear to a wake him. “Zayn baby wake up we’re here” he whispers- Gently &amp; lovingly brushing his hair back.”babe wake up” he starts to shake him up gently.</p><p>Zayn Wakes up groaning in tiredness his sleepy voice sounding like music to Liam’s ears.” 5 more minutes babe I’m tired zayn cuddles into Liam’s embrace-Liam leaning against the car door smiles lovingly down at him.</p><p>“Well fine I guess if you don’t wake up you’ll never see where we are even though you’ve been bugging me all weekend about it.” Liam chirps up smirking down at zayn waiting for him to respond. </p><p>Zayn hears Liam &amp; wakes up immediately, suddenly he’s not so tired he feels like a spark of energy shot through him from his tiredness slumber.” WHAT, omg Liam you didn’t did you!?” Zayn yells happily now fully awaken looks outside the windshield window to see a huge black and white mansion.</p><p>Liam smiles happily”baby I kinda did” come on I wanna show you what I did for you, you deserve it after everything we’ve been through together, you’ve always supported me &amp; defended &amp; protected me, regardless of what anybody has to say about us,Zayn Malik Payne, I knew deep down in my heart the day I met you at McDonald’s that you were the one for me, you are my soulmate, &amp; together this is the house I want to start our lives in, our family, this is your hometown &amp; I thought it’d be only be right to carry on our lives here where yours started.” Liam went to go finish this speech he written after they got engaged with his eyes starting to water.</p><p>At this point zayn is fully awake &amp; he has his legs wrapped around Liam’s torso his one arm falls lazily behind Liam’s back so it can support him sitting on the edge of the passager car seat his other hand is close up to Liam’s face where he is lovingly catching  Liam’s tears as they started to fall down his face. But it’s not just liam who is almost crying it is also zayn who at this point is now a full blown happy mess. He too also has his eyes being brought in with tears. He lovingly yet passionately kissing Liam on his little pink-tinted lips. Zayn sometimes isn’t very good with words he rather show liam how much he appreciates &amp; love this man, &amp; holy shit does zayn love this man so fucking much,sometimes it scares zayn how much he can love one person,but he knows liam feels just as much the same as he does.zayn would give his life for  the love of his life. </p><p>After having a quick make out session for a brief few seconds liam pulls away leaning his forehead against zayns”as much as I love kissing you Z, can we go inside cause i wanna show you our new home plus my legs are going numb because it’s fucking freezing out! Also our gas” liam pulls away from zayn shorty aiming his fingers to the gas sign on the inside of the rang. </p><p>zayn giggles “okay,okay, then show me Mr. Malik” zayn smirks, turning over the range Consol to turn the keys off in the ignition, quickly grabbing them out of the slot before locking the doors of the range, &amp; stepping down off of the range steps. He slips the car keys into his front black jeans pocket before meeting up towards the front black steps with liam.</p><p>As they make their way through the front doors zayn is amazed with how beautiful their new home looks. Zayn Chirps up “Liam oh my god this is stunning.” Zayn goes to walk through the wide open space that lounges into the big wide kitchen that is lit up with the romantic white sparking lights that littler the house.</p><p>Zayn finds his way through the kitchen to the back of the place where it follows you to the living room, it has two black leather couches that follow along a black fuzzy carpet.liam follows behind zayn with a happy glow on his face. He watches zayn explore their new Kingdom with loving eyes. He finds his way tracking up zayns backside. He sneaks up behind zayn wrapping his arms around zayns torso, zayn leaning into Liam’s touch. While Liam rests his chin on zayns shoulder whispering in his ear.</p><p>“I’m glad you like it baby, it’s all ours. I was thinking maybe we could celebrate.” Liam’s reaches into zayns front jeans pocket for a little baggy filled with dark herbs of marijuana.</p><p>Zayn smirks reaching into his other pocket grabbing the lighter. “Baby it’s like you read my mind” he turns around to face liam looking eye to eye with him now &amp; kisses Liam’s lip passionately. After a few brief moments of kissing zayn takes Liam’s hand &amp; brings him up the stairs still not knowing exactly where they’re going but he assumes it is to their joined bedroom. When they both make up it to their room he smiles still holding on to Liam’s hand lovingly pulls him forwards toward the bed.</p><p>Once their both sitting up against the head board, zayn lights up the blunt inhaling &amp; exhaling the smoke through his body quickly feeling relaxed. He passes the blunt to liam”baby I love the candles &amp; roses,it sets the mood” he winks at liam who is smoking the blunt also.</p><p>“I knew you’d like the colors baby, after all it is our colors” he smiles passing the blunt back to zayn who gladly receives it.</p><p>" i think we're gonna like it here what do you think?" liam asked leaning his head on zayns shoulder who is inhaling the rest of the weed. liam isn't much of a smoker-he'll take a few hits then give the rest to zayn who he knows<br/>will finish it off.</p><p>zayn pears down at his husband happily"Yes we do need to get more house decore stuff tho babe" zayn giggles leaning towards the bedside table putting the blunt out on the ashtry.</p><p>"already on it,i ordered a bunch of shit from Ashley's homes"he smiled up towards zayn who is now scooting closer to liam snuggling him on top of his chest as they cover under the blankets,feeling the house AC kick on causing the room temp to drop to a cooler setting.</p><p>"hm is there anything you didn't set up that i'm not awear of? like another dog?" zayn said kissing liams forehead sweetly.</p><p>"No,i love you hunny,but seriously no more dogs,we have four that's enough as it is" liam giggled. getting comfortably fit onto the side of zayns warm body. "though i could totally go for some pizza right now,i don't know what delivers out this far tho babe."</p><p>" i could always go pick it up,we could go together &amp; go get somethings for tonight we might need" zayn suggests still laying down having liam snuggle close on him feeling the weed hit his system." but to be honest,i'm so relaxed right now babe i don't feel like moving"</p><p>liam laughs out loud agreeing."fine we'll nap first then go get something,i'm feeling sleepy."</p><p>"hm" says zayn who at this point is slowly falling into a slumber holding liam close to his chest,his one arm slug over liams back side feeling safe &amp; content.</p><p>"sounds good to me baby." liam says as his kisses zayn cheek,cuddling close &amp; falling asleep to sound of zayns heart beat.</p><p>“ We’ve been through this already we need stuff that’s going to last maybe we can get some chicken or chop meat I think that we can freeze, I was thinking maybe we can have burgers &amp; hotdogs for the barbecue”. Liam eyed zayn in the middle of a shopping supermarket aisle. he loves zayn with all his heart but he was getting on his last nerve constantly throwing nothing but junk food into the basket. Once They got the mansion &amp; their tour was on a short break for a little while for vacation Liam thought it would be a good idea if they threw a BBQ to celebrate them finally having the mansion of their dreams- between their friends and family. </p><p>Zayn huffs.”fine, but I at least want to contribute some junk food to this because you know how picky I am with eating I don’t like a lot of stuff that you want to make. I don’t know why we don’t just have everybody bring their own food to contribute to the barbecue. Don’t you think it would be easier?” Zayn raised an eyebrow bickering back at Liam who is just as well as getting on his nerves as he was to Liam‘s.</p><p>“Ugh fine Z then how about you get what you want I’ll get what I think everybody else would want, it’s going to be kind of ridiculous us splitting two different bills. you know we still have to pay for some of our tour essentials right?” Liam said throwing the burgers &amp; hotdogs into the basket.</p><p>“Yes I am aware of that.” Zayn said walking with Liam towards the beverages side of the store. </p><p>“Fine.” Liam’s groaned in annoyance Zayn was legit getting on his last single nerve.” Are we going to argue now over the beverages or are you just going to get a bunch of useless alcohol?”liam says with A hint of annoyance in his voice. Currently he is standing by the shelves glancing over them to find what he’s looking for after placing some soda juice and water cases into the cart.</p><p>“No because it’s not going to go to waste, I was thinking maybe we can get some wine or some champagne or some Bacardi?” I know how much you like your bacardi.” Zayn smirked poking at Liam’s side. Then moving over to the shelf grabbing some alcohol beverages. He picked up 3 bottles of wine &amp; 2 bottles of champagne &amp; 3 bottles of baracrdi &amp; places them into the cart. </p><p>“Ok fine let’s just get this over with”liam said walking with the cart towards check out- he knew zayn was playing some type of game with him today just to purposely annoy him but he wasn’t in the mood for this right now. He was too stressed out with the barbecue making sure that everything goes to plan. If it’s one thing Liam hates about himself is that he always overworked himself and over stresses himself out planning everything to make sure it’s perfect. Zayn on the other hand always just throws everything up in the air never plans anything out. Liam sometimes wonder how they’re so much alike but also how much different they actually really are.</p><p>After about a 45 minute drive back to the mansion and double checking making sure everything is set up for the BBQ,Liam puts all the stuff away,zayn being nowhere in sight. </p><p>Liam heads to the down stairs bathroom grabbing a towel &amp; some bottles of water and his tanning lotion going towards the pool in the back. "Z,I'm gonna go swimming out back I'll be back in soon." Liam yells throughout the house hoping wherever zayn is he will hear him. He waits. After a Few seconds to hear for a response from him,he hears none.with that Liam just shrugs and heads towards the pool.</p><p>After an hour long pool swim Liam gets out and goes into the shared mansion walking through the sliding glass back door that leads straight into their kitchen,he hasn't heard from Zayn yet he's becoming a bit concerned because it's not like  Zayn to just up and not be around Liam especially when they're alone in their own comfortable comfort of their home.he decided to go look upstairs for zayn to check on him.</p><p>"Zayn? Babe,you up here?" Liam calls out waiting for a response as he makes his way towards their bedroom.</p><p>"Ya baby I'm in here!" He hears zayn call from one of the hallway single guest bedrooms,Liam got a 4 bedroom house because he wanted to started a family so he was confused as of which room but he just followed his lovers voice. Slightly knocking on the door.</p><p>"Zayn? Can I come in or?"Liam asked sweetly. Normally Liam just comes right in. but he know sometimes zayn has some mood swings as of lately so he wanted to make sure it was okay beforehand.</p><p>"Yeah,come in" zayn said.</p><p>"Okay." </p><p>Liam opened the door making his way in the extra spare bedroom they have. And he was brought to tears with what zayn did to the room he's only been in the pool for an hour and somehow in secret zayn had managed to set the room up with  chocolate and rose petals even foton bed without Liam knowing,Liam smiled widely.</p><p>"How babe what" Liam is at a loss for words. "How did you do this?" He asked curiously going through him. </p><p>Zayn smiles making his way towards Liam who was standing in the middle of room eyeing it beautifully.he took Liam's hands in his sweetly kissing his knuckles before speaking.</p><p>"Well I wanted to do this for you, after everything you did for us and everything that you do for me, you really didn't have to go out of your way to get the place for us and I'm so happy that you did for us to start a family. I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you I know earlier I was being kind of a dick at the grocery store but you know how I am,You know I like to nip pick at you and I'm sorry I know it probably wasn' a good time cause you were stressed but Liam in all seriousness I'm so much in love with you and I really wanted to show you how much I appreciate you,this is for you" zayn said smiling up at his husband fondly.</p><p> </p><p>Liam has tears slightly falling from his eyes as he looks up at Zayn.”baby this is beautiful I love you so much.” He says leaning forward to press a kiss on zayns mouth. </p><p>Zayn hums into the kiss. Kissing back before pulling away “I got your favorite strawberries &amp; chocolate.” He said holding onto liams hand as he sits with him on the futon bed. Liam smiles taking a bite of the strawberry that Zayn Hand feeds him blushing.</p><p>“this is just want we needed.” Liam says cuddling down beside Zayn as he eats the strawberries with him.</p><p> </p><p>Zayn nods &amp; continues to feed liam &amp; eat some as well. Maybe things never go according to plan that’s life. But the best things in life are often happened unexpectedly. </p><p> </p><p>And as long as Zayn has Liam and they have each other they can make it through anything together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>